The Last Battle- Improved version
by Gwen Black and Ambur Lupin
Summary: It's the last battle against the negaverse. After the battle, they are all transeported to Earth. now, 27 years later, the NEO's get there powers back. Will it be for the best? please R/R!


Author's Note (s): Well. First of a long seriese. I'm going to skip a storie after this one. Anyways, Ritual disclaimer: I own NOTHING!...Well nothing except the NEO scouts, but that's a differant subject. Please R/R! Have fun and please read.  
  
  
  
  
The last battle was here. The Negeverse had finally made it to the Silver Millennium.  
"Saturn glaive Surprise!" Two Saturns yelled.  
"Saturn Galactic Rings!" NEO Saturn cried, her attack joining the other Saturn's. Her black hair was in a tight braid and her deep hunter green were like large iceacles to the Negaverse. Her sailor suite was much differant from the others. It was black and the part that should be white was purple. That's pretty much how it was with all the NEO scouts.  
"Dead Scream!" NEO Pluto yelled. Just as she had yelled that, her and the three Saturns' attacks combined to form one giant attacks. NEO Saturn looked around, now looking for her love. She saw her friend NEO Mercury and quickly attacked a foe behind her. "Saturn Rings, Attack!" The foe fell and then NEO Saturn ran to the leader of the inner NEO scouts.  
"What's going on, Mercury?" She asked once she got to her fellow scout.  
"What do you mean? I'm protecting the princesses! What are you doing?!" Mercury asked angrily almost hitting NEO Saturn with her harp. Mercury's hair was a light aburn and her eyes were an intense shade of blue. Like Saturn's suite, hers was alot differant from the original mercury's.  
"Sorry! I'm just trying to make sure the Silver Millennium doesn't get destroyed!! Besides, Where is Princess Serenity?" She asked this with such force that she almost made NEO Mercury cry.  
"I don't know! I've been trying to protect Princess Sakuya!! "Mercury yelled back. Saturn growled and then was pushed down by someone and Saturn closed her eyes just as they hit the ground. When Saturn opened her eyes, she was looking into deep brown eyes, that had strands of brown hair falling into them,were full of worriedness. Her eyes softened from hard and merciless to full of love and care. He got up off of her and helped her up and then dusted himself off, trying not to look into Saturn's deep green eyes. This young man, Prince Uranus, had tried to keep his love and care for her a secret though it had been quite hard. She, Saturn, of coarse had done her share by covering up for him. This was the last battle and they knew that they might not ever see each other again.Saturn sighed deeply and closed her eyes. She then opened them to the sounds of Queen Serenity shouting and standing at the railing of the royal balcony. She then watched as Sakuya run to her sister.  
"Sister…I will join you… I will be with you!" She yelled and jumped into another blast, meant for the queen. All the people on the good side of the fight ran towards the castle…all except Saturn and Prince Uranus.  
"This is it… I feel it…" Saturn said and moved into his arms. Another blast was released and they were in it. On the balcony, the only people standing, Young Jupiter was protecting the queen, fighting off any yomas that appeared on the balcony. After all were defeated, the queen used the silver crystal to transport the remaining people, the dead, her three daughters, and the cats to earth as the remaining NEO Scouts and Princes came to gather around the queen for her final words of wisdom to her protectors. Prince Uranus was carrying the broken body of his love, Saturn, and many others were crying over their lost queen and princess.  
"Go to Earth with the rest of your fellow scouts. Take Kari and make sure Saturn teaches Kari her skills. Please take care of each other… Be safe and take care of Sakuya…Annie…" After saying this they all joined the others, Kari's final words being,  
"Queen… Be careful and we will see you in the future… we promise… We all do…" After this she also disappeared and the Queen was left alone. She slowly fell into a deep sleep, her mind returning to the main power of the moon.  
  
Years past and the orignal scouts grew up not knowing about the friends they had on the other side of the planet in America. Now, the NEO scouts have awakened and are now ready to live up to their destinys!  
  
27 years later:  
"Oh, shut up Brittany and pay attention in class. You too, Gwen!" Miss Moore yelled as all three classes listened to the storm outside. She had a feeling this was no normal storm. She was standing with her friend, Amber, in the back of the room. They were all being taught in one big class while the three teachers kept their mind off the storm raging outside. Many people, including Gwen and Amber, kept shooting nervous glances out the window. Finally Gwen, disobeying her teachers and opening the door to the outside, she went out quickly and shut the door roughly behind her. She then walked out into the storm, noticing that no one else was affected and saw a little light in the flying dust. She began to walk towards it. Once she reached it, she recognized it from a show she had watched before and had since dreamed to be a perfect person and to be a scout.  
"You can't be…I'm hallucinating…" Gwen said, taking a step back from the queen.  
"I'm quite real, Saturn, and you are real." She replied.Behind her she could hear a gasp and she turned around and jumped at least a foot in the air because Danny had been behind her with Patrick, Sam Jacob, and Amber. She fell to the ground but picked herself back up. She dusted herself off and turned back to the Queen.  
"But… What do you want with us? For us to, like Sailor Moon, save the planet from here in America?" Gwen asked as more people appeared but people she didn't push away.  
"Yes… Very good, you are very correct. I need you to protect and keep safe Annie, She is very special. You and Mercury need to continue to be friends… I will show you what happened in the past and show you your true life's story…" After saying this, the queen and everything around them disappeared. Once everything had materialized again, they were in a strange place and, what seemed to be, the past. Once they had looked around, the Queen's voice began and everything started to move.  
"Along time ago, before you were even thought of except on the moon, we all lived in a wonderful, beautiful place. I had three daughters, all respectful leaders of their courts and of their set of scouts. My daughter, Annie, was your leader… As was I. Annie was the youngest of my three daughters and needed extra care because she had lost her father before she had been born. Everyone was happy and especially Saturn and Prince Uranus for they were to be married though not many people knew this. After many vigorous battles, the Negaverse finally made it to the Silver Millennium and the peace was broken.   
"After many battles and many lost people, I finally made the decision to send you all to Earth. It was hard but you all made it and for the past 27 years I have watched you all grow up in a slightly peaceful world, fall in love and even, on some occasions, get married and have children of your own. I just hope that one day, that you will all get back together with your true loves and become once more happy and peaceful," She finally finished and reappeared in front of Gwen and Danny. She took one of each hand and then entwined them. Almost immediately, the pulled them back from each other and Gwen, being a little embarrassed, looked at the Queen who was now frowning in sorrow at her and Danny.  
"But… Why us? What's so special about us? We have nothing to give you. I'm sorry but we've all already chosen our goals and you can't change that… Not now, not ever." After saying this she turned her back to the Queen and then continued to wipe her hand off on her shirt. The Queen could be heard laughing and seen shaking her head. Gwen sighed and turned back to the queen. She looked back at her friends, screwing up her face when she came to Danny, and they all nodded.  
"Then it is decided…. Mother of light… We will help you… We all will… We all promise. And we swear we will protect Annie…and the rest of the Scouts. Jayne and I will go to Japan to inform Usagi that we will help her and hopefully she will accept us… Amber will stay here and keep everyone in line while we're gone. We will gather and help you. We all promise…upon our lives to keep Annie safe, as well as the others."   
  
MOTHER OF LIGHT  
Mother, I cry to you  
Please make my dreams come true.  
MOTHER OF LIGHT  
BE MY STAR THIS NIGHT  
Help me to see my path  
Guide me through all that's passed.  
MOTHER OF LIGHT  
BE MY STAR THIS NIGHT  
  
Mother, I still see you  
Mother, I still need you  
Hold me through the dark nights  
Hear my heart's song  
Through the moon's light  
MOTHER OF LIGHT  
BE MY STAR HEAR MY SONG  
THIS NIGHT  
  
Your spirit fills the air,  
Your presence every where  
MOTHER OF LIGHT  
BE MY STAR THIS NIGHT  
Your love does set me free,  
No fear will limit me.  
MOTHER OF LIGHT  
BE MY STAR THIS NIGHT  
  
Mother, I still see you  
Mother, I still need you  
Hold me through the dark nights  
Hear my heart's song  
Through the moon's light  
MOTHER OF LIGHT  
BE MY STAR HEAR MY SONG THIS NIGHT...  
  
End Last Battle.  
Like it? Tell me that. Just e-mail me at: TakariandGotomon@AOL.com or E-mail my partner (Friend who is helping me with my stories) at LewisFab4@AOL.com. Please watch for more of our stories.  



End file.
